We're all in this together
by Bigtimebigwheels
Summary: This is my first fic so let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for fics let me know cuz I am always open for suggestions. Kames Kendall is sick, James is worried. Mpreg This is an Mpreg so don't like it don't read it I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters. I only own the plot and storyline. Please review !
1. Chapter 1: I'll be right beside you

James P. O. V

This was not a typical day at the Knight-Diamond household. Instead of a usually cheerful Kendall , he was the total opposite.

It was 8 o clock in the morning and I woke up to not only no Kendall, but to the sound of someone throwing up. I get up and walk into the bathroom only to see Kendall hunched over the porcelain throne.

"Kenny what's wrong"

"What do you think in wrong" he said.

"Don't need to freak out I was just trying to be nice"

"Thanks for the concern, though" he said.

"I'll always be concerned you're my boyfriend" He kisses me then says thank you.

"Your welcome"

"Could you get me a ginger ale" he said.

"Of course, anything for you"

I walk to the fridge an get his ginger ale, when I come back I see him throwing up again.

This has been going on for a few weeks now I tell him that he should go to the hospital but he says that it's just a bug and it will go away soon. Even Logan agrees with me and he's in school to become a doctor. But Kendall doesn't want to listen. I just want my Kenny to feel better.

"Kendall just go to the doctor and let's find out what's wrong"

"James I've told you a million times, its just a bug it'll pass in a few days" he said.

"Ok but if you aren't better by the end of the week I'm taking you to the doctor"

"Ok fine but you won't be" he said

"We'll see about that"

"How about we make a bet" he said

"A bet for what"

"I will go to the doctor at the end of the week if I'm not better I pay you $10 and if I am you pay me $10" he said

"Make it $50 and you got a deal"

"Deal, you do know that I'm right" he said


	2. Chapter 2: As long as you love me

This is an mpreg If you don't like it don't read it

Disclaimer I don't own Big Time Rush or any of thecharacters

Chapter 2

Kendall's P.O.V

This has gone on for too long I think there is something seriously wrong with me. What if I have cancer? It can't be you don't throw up when you have cancer right? No it's not cancer so then what could it be? What are my symptoms? I am throwing up all the time, I'm always tired even when I had a good sleep, I'm gaining weight which is weird because I'm throwing up all the time, I'm alway horny well that hasn't changed I'm already extremely horny, anyway, I just started having weird cravings, like ice cream with tomatoes and I don't even like tomatoes, just the other morning I wanted pickles with my fruit loops. What is wrong with me ? Wait weight gain, throwing up, cravings, I can't be I'm a guy, that doesn't happen to guys.

"Jamie"

"Yes my Kenny" says the brunette.

"I wanna ask you something"

"You can ask me anything" he looks at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes, damn I love his eyes.

"And promise that you won't make fun of me if I am"

"I promise" he said

"Do you think I'm you know what"

"What are you talking about"he said

"Can't you see it"

"See what"he said

"The weight gain, the throwing up, tiredness, the cravings now put the pieces together"

"Those are the same symptoms that pregnant women have, what are you saying"he said

"Wait for it, wait for it"

Things started clicking for James.

"No it can't be that your a guy, guys can't get pregnant and if we could we always used protection" he said

"I know but I think my mom told me at one point that I was able to I'm not 100% sure"

"You never told me that your my boyfriend I should know everything" he said

"I just thought that that was just a temporary thing and that they dealt with I when I was younger, they said that I would be fine and that my chances of actually getting pregnant are very slim and if I were to become gay that as long as I wasn't having sex there was no issue with it"

"Wow" he said

"Are you gonna leave me because I'm weird"

"No I would never leave you I love you to much and now knowing this it's even better because I've always wanted to start a family with you"he said

"You do"

"Yeah"the brunette said

"Thanks so how about we forget about the bet"

"No way we don't even know if you are yet, you still have to pay me if you are" he says

"Ok then we won't forget about the bet then"

"Good" he looks at me smiling

"So what if I am, would you want to keep it"

"Hell ya ever since I saw you I was like that's the guy I wanna have kids with"he says all I can do is smile.

Man do I love him.


	3. Chapter 3: Need a little love

Hey guys it's me I just got a twitter it bigtimebigwheel and a tumblr account my tumblr name is the same as my fanfiction account name. So if you have any ideas for stories let me know or suggestions I'm open to anything so let me know.

I have a poll up for how many kids Kendall should have so vote and it will be closing on Saturday so vote away. ENJOY!

* * *

James P.O.V

I can't believe that I could possibly be a dad. I have to say I'm excited but I'm also nervous, I don't know why I just am. It could just be my fear of not being a good dad. Forget about that I'm gonna be a great dad. I wake up and hear someone retching again. It's Kendall. I walk to the bathroom and see how he's doing.

"How ya doing"

"How do you think I'm doing" he said.

"No need to snap"

"Sorry"he said

"Just remember on Friday we will know what's wrong"

"I hope I won't die"he said

"You won't"

"How do you know your not a doctor"he snapped

"Ok chill out dude"

"Sorry I'm just really worried" he said

"Me too, you know what might make you feel better"

"What is it" he said

"We have a day off today do we can do whatever we want"

"That does make me feel a bit better"he said

"So what do you want to do"

"I don't know"he said

"How about we see if Carlos and Logan want to come to the pool with us"

"Yeah I would love that"he said

"We'll do that then, I'll go ask them so you get ready"

"Ok"he said finishing up an going to get dressed I got to the living room where Carlos and Logan are.

"Hey you guys wanna go to the pool with me and Kendall"

"Yeah that would be fun" Carlos said

"Ok cool meet you there in 10"

"Sounds good" said Logan

"Thanks"

"No problem" they said together

"I'm gonna go get ready see you there"

I walk to the bedroom and hear retching again. It's my Kenny. I feel so bad for him because he's not him.

"Are you feeling good enough to go swimming"

"Yeah I'll be fine just as long as I'm not swimming for too long" he said

"Ok if you aren't ok just let me know"

"Of course I will I'm not stupid" he said

"I know your not I'm just making sure you know"

"Thanks anyway" he said

"No problem I just love you too much"

"Your to sweet" he said kissing me

"Let's head to the pool before Carlos and Logan start wondering where we are"

"Yeah" he gets up and goes to the living room to wait for me.

Kendall's P. O.V

I look at myself in the mirror my stomach is getting a bit of fat on it which shouldn't be happening I'm throwing up too much. I want to be myself again. I hear James coming down and I put my shirt down.

"You ready" he said

"Yeah"

"Let's go have some fun" he said. We head for the pool. When we get there We see Carlos and Logan having a water war. We set our stuff down and sit on the edge of the pool feet in the water hugging each other. This is making me feel way better.


	4. Chapter 4: I want you all to myself

Sorry about hoshorter this chapter is I was just having issues comin up with ideas for this one I know what the story is gonna be and I will be updating as soon as I can but I'm busy with school and next weekend there will be no update because I'm gonna see Marianas Trench in Saskatoon for the last show of the Face The Music: With Avengeance tour so it might be this week or early next week. Remember guys I have a poll for how many babies Kendall and James should have please vote I don't know how many so vote away! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Carlos P.O.V

This is not Kendall. He's normally really healthy not eating a bunch of junk food. He snaps on me sometimes for no reason at all.

"Hey Kendall"

"Hey Carlitos" he said

"Are you feeling any better"

"The same" he said

"That's not good, you seen a doctor yet"

"I will be tomorrow and then I will finally know whats wrong with me" he said

"I hope it's nothing serious"

"Me too, Me too" he said

"Yeah"

"So what's new with you" he said

"Nothing much beside the fact that I'm thinking of proposing to Logan"

"What that's great" he said

"Thank you"

"So when are you thinking of proposing" he said

"I think on Sunday when I take him out for a romantic dinner, I'm gonna surprise him and I hope he'll say yes"

"He'll like that and of course he'll say say because you love him an he loves you." he said

"You think"

"I know" he said

"Thanks"

"No problem I gotta get going James is gonna be home soon and I need to make supper so I'll see you later" he said

"Ok yeah I better get supper ready too so bye"

I hope it's nothing bad we all want our Kendall back.

Logan walks in.

"Hey" I say kissing him on the lips

"Hey I missed you" he said

"I know I did too".


	5. Chapter 5: I will be your man

Sorry I know this was susposed to be the chapter when we find out whether Kendall is pregnant or not I just started writing and it led to this. I hope you enjoy. Please vote for how many kids Kendall and James should have in upcoming chapters. Review!

James P.O.V.

I woke up to Kendall retching again. He hasn't been sleeping very well because he's been up all night peeing and when he wasn't peeing he was throwing up. Today is be day we finally get to figure out what is wrong with him. I'm happy to see what's wrong but also worried because he could die. He did say that there was a chance he could be pregnant. If he is I don't know whether to be scared or happy. I roll over and look at my beautiful boyfriend. I gently shake him awake. He looks at me with those green eyes.

"Jamie what was that for" he said

"It's time to get up your appointment is today"

"Do we have to I'm feeling fine" he said

"You say that all the time and yes we do"

"Damn I don't want get outta bed I'm comfortable" he said

"If you don't get outta bed I'm getting the Super Soaker"

"You wouldn't" he said

"Oh I would"

"You don't have the guts to actually spray me with it" he said

"If I'm desperate enough I do"

"Are you really that desperate" he said

"Yeah"

"Ok then do it" he said

"I will then" leaves the room

"It's not gonna happen" he said

"I heard that"

"Damn it" he said James laughs. He hears footsteps. James comes back with the super soaker.

"Say hello to my little friend"

"Ok you got the gun but are you gonna spray me" he said

"Why would I have the gun"

"Just to threaten me" he said

Laughing "Your so funny I actually mean it this time"

"You say that all the time" he said

"I know I do but that's not the case this time"

"Whatever" he said. James just rolled his eyes at that response. Kendall checks the clock and James sprays him.

"What the hell" he said

"I did what I said now get out of bed and we gotta be there in an hour and I already gave you a shower, your welcome"

"Smooth, I have taught you well" he said

"I know now get ready"

"Fine" he said getting out of bed and heading to the closet when James sprays him again

"Really nice, really, really nice, what are you yellow yeah, yeah you better keep walking punk" he said then takes of and James chases after him and nails him on the couch.

"James lets cancel the appointment for today and schedule it for the next available day" he said giving him those famous knight puppy dog eyes

"Yes we can I didn't feel like taking you today"

"Yes I don't have to go" he said

"You still have to just not today"

"Dammit" he said kissing James on the cheek

"Have I ever told you I love you" he said

"Yes sweetie you have"


	6. Chapter 6: I gotta feeling

Sorry about it being so short I am just waiting for the next chapter for the actual proposal if thats ok. Just remember to keep voting for how many kids you want Kendall and James to have in later chapters. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Carlos P.O.V

Ok so tonight's the night I'm gonna propose to Logan. I'm nervous but yet really excited because I am asking the man of my dreams and my soul mate to marry me. So tonight I am taking him out for dinner.

Logan is sitting on the couch watching tv and playing with his phone. I walk up to him.

"Logie"

"Yes Carlos" he said

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to out to dinner tonight, just me and you"

"Carlos I would love that we haven't had alone time in who knows how long so it would be great" he said

"I agree, ok then be ready by 7"

"I will be" he said

"Ok great"

"Do I need to dress a certain way" he said

"Keep it casual but still fancy"

"Ok can do" he said

I get a text from James.

"I gotta go James needs my help"

"Help with what" he said

"He got a new couch so he needs me to help him move the old one out and move the new one in"

"Why can't Kendall help" he said

"James said he's not been feeling to well and has been throwing up all the time"

"That's understandable, so see you later then" he said

"Yeah see you later to, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye"

"Bye" he said

What he doesn't know is that I'm not helping James and he doesn't even have a new couch. The text was from Kendall and it was just a way for me to get out of the house so I could get the ring and get the proposal ready.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Leave Me Brokenhearted

4ever With Kames wrote this chapter for me. She wanted to work on the fic with me and I said yes so enjoy!

* * *

Carlos P.O.V

I left the house in search our perfect ring. I already had my eye on a gold ring but then again Logan isn't a fan of gold so now we need a silver ring. I entered a shop that sells rings and asked to try on the silver rings. A whole hour had pass until I finally found the perfect ring. After that I went to the restaurant that i booked us for. I told them the exact things I want to happen tonight. Logan is gonna love I was finished with the restaurant. I went to a near by hotel which was a 5 star. and told them what I wanted to be in our room.I can't wait for the tonight.

*At the house*

When I got home Logan looked a bit angry. I walked up to him and tried to kiss him but he pushed me away. okay that hurt.

"Baby wha'ts wrong?" I asked and all I got was a huff. What did I do?

"Baby please talk to me." I tried to reach for his arm but he hit it and went to our room. No Logie not today. I. sighed. Maybe I should back off i mean we still have 3 hours before we have to leave. Shit three hours? I entered our room and saw Logan on the bed with a single tear in his eyes. I frowned and walked over to him. I kissed the tear away and held him in my arms.

"Why did you lie?" He asked out of no where. Who told him? "Who told you?" I asked.

"Oh so you did?" His head jolted up almost hitting my chin. I nodded and then he slapped me.I winced.

"Logie I didn't do anything bad." I said with a whimper. I know he'll stop when he realizes what he just did.

"Oh SHIT. Carlos I'm sorry. I taught you went to find someone else but then that's stupid because you said you love me and you said you will never break my heart and I should have trusted you. Stupid James." He whispered the last part. I frowned of course. James doesn't know about the proposal.

"It's ok. Logan breathe." I said and he smiled. Next thing I knew we were tickling each other. I can't until he's mine forever!

* * *

Please review!


End file.
